Lost Love
by kayxoh19
Summary: sooner or later the title might fit the story... getty story...they realize theyre in love and find out more by reading te story
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Love**

_A Betty/Gio fanfic_

_**A/N: Betty and Gio are in love but can't be together because Betty is with Henry and Gio is with Amanda. Betty and Gio told each other that they like each other and want to be with the other. Pretend this is still season 2 of Ugly Betty.**_

Chapter 1

It's Monday morning and Betty's alarm goes off. It goes off the same time everyday. Betty yawns and says

"6:30 already?"

She gets up and takes her shower and carries out her usual morning routine.

"I kind of don't want to go to work today" she said while looking in the mirror. "I look horrible today but I have to go to work."

Betty leaves at her normal time and takes a taxi to Mode. She walks into the lobby and she automatically walks over to the sandwich shop in the lobby to get Daniel's breakfast and her usual morning coffee. She walks in and the bell above the door rings and Gio looks up and is happy to see her.

"Hey sunshine what will it be today?"

"The usual. For me and Daniel."

"Aren't you tired yet of being his slave yet?" Gio asks as he gets the bagel and coffee ready.

"Kind of but I've gotten used to it so I don't really mind it anymore. I just wish I could get a promotion, a raise, or something."

"I know I feel kind of bad for you."

"Aw Gio you don't have to like I said I don't mind that much anymore. By the way how are you and Amanda?"

"Ugh don't even mention her name she's so clingy, bitchy and jealous. How's Henry?"

"Okay I guess... he's kind of suspicious because I haven't been acting myself lately around him."

"How have you not being acting yourself?"

"I've been distancing myself from him and he has no idea why."

"Why don't you break up with him then... if you break up with him I'll break up with Amanda."

"I don't think Amanda will take it very well you know how she is."

"Yeah I know it kind of sucks though you should be able to date whoever you want without restrictions."

"Can you follow what you just said too. Dump Henry so we can be together. If and when Amanda stops in later I'll break up with her. When is the next time you'll see Henry?"

"Most likely I'll stop on my way up. Do you want me to tell Amanda you want to see her?"

"Yeah that would be great. You better get going or your going to be late and Daniel's coffee is going to be cold."

"Your right I need to go. I'll see you at lunch. I love you Gio."

"I love you too Betty. Like I've said I really want to be with you. Let's hope we can be together soon."

"I do too. I hope by the end of the day. Or lunch would be better."

"Yeah. You really need to go to work I'll be here at lunch don't worry."

"Bye. Love you." They said simultaneously.

Betty left the shop with a smile on her face and started to make her way upstairs. She stopped on her floor to drop Daniel's breakfast and as she was leaving she stopped at the reception desk.

"Hey Amanda"

"What?"

"When you get the chance Gio wants to see you."

"How do you know?"

"I just got breakfast for Daniel from him and he told me to tell you."

"What does he want."

"I don't know he didn't tell me."

"I'll go down now."

"Alright see you later." she told Amanda and she mumbles to herself "Happy heartbreak"

"What did you say Betty?"

"Nothing."

Amanda took the elevator and Betty took the stairs down to Henry's floor. When she got there she went to his cubicle.

"Hey Henry can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey Betty. What do you need?"

"I have been thinking...."

"About...?"

"I don't think we should see anymore Henry."

"I love you. What made you come to this conclusion?"

"That every time I'm with Gio I can't stop smiling. I love Gio now Henry. And you know love can't be controlled Henry. I am so sorry if I hurt you."

"Its alright. If you change your mind I'll be right here waiting for you to return." **He** **sniffles back a sob.**

"Well I have to go back to work. I really am sorry."

"Okay see you around."

"See you.."

Betty leaves and goes back upstairs to work and Henry just stares at his computer and cries until he has nothing left. He has to leave early and everyone asks him what's wrong and he keeps saying nothing I just need to leave for the rest of the day or I don't want to talk about it.

Betty on the other hand starts to feel guilty but thinks that maybe this relationship will be better than the one with Henry even though he did treat her very well. She is also afraid Gio is lying to her and wants to be with Amanda. She just hopes for the best. Maybe if it falls through then she could be with Henry again or talk to Daniel about it. But she already knew Daniel might not listen even though she listened to all his problems.

_A/N: Stay tuned for chapter 2. My first story since before my back surgery sorry to abruptly stop writing I just had nothing to write about since July and I said to myself I'd write in the hospital but I was kinda iffy most of my stay in the hospital but I couldn't think of anything. Reviews are much appreciated. Constructive criticism much wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: In the last chapter Betty and Gio agreed to break up with the one they were currently seeing so they could be with each other. Betty already broke up with Henry if you recall. Let's see if Gio keeps his end of the promise in this chapter._

**Chapter 2**

_Later that day._

Amanda walks into the sandwich shop and said immediately

"Hey Gio you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah I did actually I want to talk about something."

"What is it?"

"I don't think we should date anymore."

"What?"

"I like someone else Amanda."

"Who is it? It better not be Betty."

"It is Betty. I'm sorry."

"What do you see in her?"

"She's smart, talented, pretty... she isn't a **slut** either."

"So your basically calling me stupid, not talented, and ugly?!"

"Pretty much yeah. Did I mention she doesn't sleep with every guy she comes into contact with?"

"Yeah..but Gio come on your the only guy that I ever dated that I actually liked or slept with."

"Too bad Amanda I love Betty. Now go and get back to work. I belong with Betty and I think she is a much better choice for me than you are. And she's also everything that you aren't"

Amanda heads back upstairs with her makeup running down her face. She has someone cover for her while she cleans up in the bathroom and Betty walks in.

"I'm guessing Gio broke up with you."

"How did you know?"

"Well your fixing your makeup and you look like you just got done crying and will start again soon."

"Yeah. It's because of you he broke up with me!"

"What did I do?" **Betty pretends not to know what she's talking about**.

"He loves you Betty. He said that your everything that I'm not. Like smart, pretty, and you don't sleep with every guy you talk to."

"I'm so sorry. I love Gio too and I broke up with Henry for him if that makes you feel any better."

"No it doesn't actually. Could you please leave before I hurt you or hurt myself."

Betty leaves and practically runs down to Gio's Sub Shop. Even though she knew it wasn't lunch yet she needed to talk to Gio.

"Hey Gio!"

"Betty!" **Both run up to each other and embrace each other for they could finally be together**.

"Will you be my girlfriend Betty?"

"Yes. I broke up with Henry so we don't have to wait. I just found Amanda in the bathroom crying and I think Henry left for the day crying."

"I feel bad because we hurt the people who also loved us"

"I do, too, but we can finally be together. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yeah you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you."

"I don't think I want to know. Just kidding." **whispering in his ear** "I love you so much I want to be with you forever"

**Whispers back** "I love you too and I promise we will be together forever. No more and no less"

"Do you think Amanda will date Henry?"

"No. She'll definitely try to have sex with him and she won't date someone from accounting anyway so don't waste your time trying to get them together."

"Good point" **Kiss for the first time of being together. **"Whatever you do please don't leave me for anyone else"

"I won't I promise. Don't leave me for Henry again."

"I won't. Promise." **Kiss again. But this time longer**. "Alright I need to get back to work. Danie; is probably looking for me."

"Yeah come back at lunch. Please."

"I will. I love you so much Gio. Always."

"I love you too Betty. Forever"

Betty heads back upstairs and she goes into Daniel's office...

"Hey Daniel. Can we talk a second?"

"Sure. What's up Betty?"

"Have you ever dated a girl and broke up with her for someone else who you knew felt the same way but then when you got together you felt extremely guilty after?"

"Yeah why?"

"I broke up with Henry.."

"What?!" Daniel interrupted

"I'm not with Henry anymore."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. I just started talking to Gio more and more and I realized I felt the same way about him as he felt about me."

"Isn't he with Amanda?"

"They broke up too."

"When?"

"I would say 2 hours ago. Maybe fifteen to twenty minutes after I broke up with Henry."

"Do you still love Henry?"

"A little but I want to be with Gio and I really like him. But I'm confused of who to choose."

"Are you with Gio now?"

"Yes."

"Than thats all that matters. As long as your with someone who feels the same way as you do about them then you have everything."

"Thanks for everything Daniel. I need to get back to work."

"Your welcome Betty. Anytime. You know where to find me."

Betty smiles and goes to her desk and works for a bit.

She thinks "I can't wait for lunch. I want to see Gio again."

**TBC.....**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter** **3**_

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been writing more poetry and haven't really had time to write stories/more chapters and also a hectic schedule with high school football games, working, homework, and time for friends so to all my readers I'm sorry and here's a continuation of the story I left so many months ago.**

_Lunch_

It's lunch at Mode and Daniel told Betty to take the rest of the day off, in which she is ecstatic about. She half runs, half walks, to Gio's sub shop.

"Hey beautiful," as Betty walks in.

Betty's automatic response, "Hey handsome."

"How was your day so far?"

"Good. Daniel gave me the rest of the day off. How has your been?"

"Amazing since now I have you."

"Aw that;s so sweet. Mine has been the same except I feel bad for Henry."

"Why? He got another girl pregnant why should you feel guilty?"

"Because he felt bad about it... all I can remember him saying is 'That's just it you keep talking about how sad your going to be when I leave.. but I have to leave you.. your not the only one getting your heart broken here Betty' I just feel like I'm really hurting him now."

"Don't worry about it.. I don't feel bad about Amanda. She was a snobby stuck up son of a bitch anyway. But on the other hand Henry was a good guy anyway. But follow your heart."

"Thanks" **smiles **"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you did what you thought was right."

"I'm glad too. I don't know how I went so long without you."

"Me either."

Betty looks at the time.

"Well I have to get home or my dad is going to worry.. I'll see you tomorrow or do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure what time?"

"Eight thirty."

"Alright.. I'll see you then."

**Eight thirty rolls along.**

Gio knocks on Betty's door and Hilda answers.

"Hey Gio what are you doing here?"

"I just came to get Betty to go to the movies."

"She's seeing Henry you know right?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She dumped Henry... and is now dating me"

"No she didn't"

"Well it just happened today so that's probably why"

"Yeah."

"So can I come in?"

"Sure. I'll get Betty"

Gio goes and sits on the couch while Hilda went to get her sister.

Both return five minutes later.

"Betty.. you look absolutely beautiful"

"Thanks.. you look handsome yourself too." **blushes.**

"Ready to go?"

"Yes" as she follows him out of the door and to the car.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Gio asks.

"I don't know... what do you want to see?"

"No idea. Want to decide when we get there?"

"Yeah." **leans over and kisses her at a red light***

Betty blushes. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. But I love you. You don't know how long I've waited for you."

"I don't.. and I probably never will. I love you too." **smiles.**

They pull into a parking spot in the theater parking lot.

**TBC**

**A/N: And again I'm really sorry I haven't updated for over a half year. I'll try to write more but with school and work it might be awhile before the next chapter.**


End file.
